


We Are Not What You Think We Are

by bildungsromantic



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Multi, almost certainly not canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bildungsromantic/pseuds/bildungsromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They come back to each other, every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Not What You Think We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in October 2009 over on Livejournal.

They come back to each other, every time. In high school, it is fights and sex and betrayals that tear them apart and piece them together in ways they never expected, until everyone knows how everyone else is in bed: what they like, how they move, how they come. Serena knows the kinds of things Chuck whispers during foreplay, the boasts of  _I'm the best you'll ever have_  that make Blair flush red with heat. And Blair knows how eager Serena is, how unrestrained, because she made Nate — blushing, horrified, ashamed — tell her. (And Chuck, of course, knows all, through some curious mix of investigation and personal experience.) Eventually, they even stop minding so much anymore.  
  
So maybe it's no surprise when one day Nate drops in on Chuck to find Chuck and Blair tangled like Christmas lights, naked and laughing like they're having  _fun_  — their bed is no longer a battlefield, and when they see Nate, there is no moment of horror or malice; what happens next is not even so much about sex. He is facing two people he loves, loves more than anyone in the world, maybe, even more than his family, and he'd been willing to do anything for  _them_  — he is facing Chuck and Blair, his best friend and his first love, or maybe his first love and his best friend, and when they beckon him forward, he doesn't think to say no.  
  
And when, after Dan and Serena split again, surprising no one, it is only natural to enclose her in the fold of their love, to reclaim her the way Dan will stop doing one day. And from their arms and mouths, from their puzzle-like fit, she ascends, golden, above them.


End file.
